Frieza's revenge
Frieza's Revenge is a conflict fought between the forces protecting Earth, and Frieza's army. The conflict's final resolution came with Goku defeating Frieza. Plot Prelude Following his defeat on Namek by Goku, Frieza's shattered remains were recovered by King Cold and his men and converted into a cyborg known as Mecha Frieza. Mecha Frieza and his father then went to Earth in order to slaughter Goku and his friends, only for both of them to be killed by Future Trunks, who had just arrived from an alternate timeline to warn the Z-Fighters about an incoming threat. Frieza's Resurrection With both Frieza and King Cold dead and their empire on the verge of total collapse due to losing 60% of its army on Namek and at the hands of the Z-Fighters, the interim leader of the Frieza Force, Sorbet, and his bodyguard Tagoma headed to Earth in order to collect the Earth's seven Dragon Balls and revive their emperor. The two, with the forcible help of the Pilaf Gang, eventually managed to collect all seven and wished for Frieza's revival, then taking him away in their spaceship for rejuvenation before the Z-Fighters could make a move. The long-forgotten captain of the Ginyu Force, Ginyu himself, also noticed Frieza's revival; as he was in the area in his frog body at the time. Upon being regenerated, Frieza learned of Majin Buu's defeat at Goku's hands and, realizing he cannot kill Goku with his current strength, decided to train for four months in order to greatly increase his power, and that after this he would invade Earth to have revenge against the Saiyans who humiliated him. Sorbet and Tagoma tried to convince him to give up revenge until the empire is restored, but Frieza grievously wounds Tagoma and threatens to do the same to Sorbet. Frieza then spends the next four months on another planet training in an attempt to surpass Goku's power. Invasion preparation For the next four months after his revival, Frieza trained in order to increase his power enough to defeat Goku. Frieza succeeded in increasing his power to a level on par with the gods, and then unlocked an even more powerful form known as Golden Frieza. Also, during this period of time, Frieza's elite soldiers Tagoma and Shisami's power also somehow increased substantially. Frieza assembled an army of 1,000 soldiers and began his invasion of Earth. However, Frieza was aware of the possibility that even his "Golden Frieza" form may fail, and so he created two backup plans in case of this. His Plan B was for Sorbet to hide and sneak attack the opponent with his Bad Ring Laser if Frieza were to end up in a bad position during the fight, and his last ditch plan involved using a new technique which would completely destroy Earth in order to kill all of his enemies while he himself survived. Dragon Team vs. Frieza Force Galactic Patrolman Jaco arrives in Earth to inform Bulma of Frieza's resurrection and imminent arrival to Earth. Because she is friends with the person who had defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, he asks her to tell him where this person is. Bulma tells him that his name is Goku and he is training with her husband Vegeta with Beerus, the God of Destruction. Jaco is more worried about getting in trouble upon learning the two are Saiyans and living on Earth, as it was his duty to prevent that. Bulma tries to contact Whis by offering him a sundae, to no avail. Jaco tells her that Frieza will arrive in one hour and she instead calls the other Z-Fighters. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien Shinhan show up just as Frieza lands. Frieza remembers Gohan and Krillin from the conflict on Namek and vows to kill their families to make them suffer. Bulma and Jaco arrive and Bulma nags Frieza for refusing to accept defeat, only for Gohan to tell her that none of them stand any chance of defeating Frieza, she then politely asks Frieza to wait for Goku to show up. Frieza agrees to give them ten seconds and then orders his army to attack the Z-Fighters. Everyone manages to hold on their own. Meanwhile, Frieza orders his soldiers to attack a terrified Krillin. However, Krillin is able to defeat most of them because they are slower than him. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are still training at Beerus' planet, oblivious to the events taking place on Earth. They are quickly able to learn to control their ki and sense godly ki, something Whis said would be almost impossible. The battle with the Frieza Force wears down the Z-Fighters but the majority of Frieza's soldiers are defeated. Frustrated, Sorbet sends in Shisami to fight Gohan. However, Tagoma betrays and kills Shisami so that he can prove his worthiness to Frieza, who offers him the position as his right-hand man if he kills all of the Z-Fighters. Piccolo stops Tagoma from killing Gohan and prepares to fight back. Tagoma is ready to attack until Gotenks appears and headbutts Tagoma in the crotch, only to defuse seconds later. Frieza notices Goten and Trunks, intrigued and points out that they fused, but upon seeing Trunks, he starts to remember his future counterpart slaying him effortlessly. He realizes that Goten is Goku's son but fails to realize that Trunks is Vegeta's son, as he only grows furious of the Saiyans multiplying since his absence. Captain Ginyu (in a Namekian frog's body) secretly switches bodies with Tagoma and Frieza is pleased that Ginyu is still alive. Ginyu tests out his new stolen body and effortlessly takes out the heroes, before proceeding to fight Gohan, who transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily defeats him. Frieza decides to step in and tortures Gohan with Death Beams with Ginyu preventing the others from interfering. As the tyrant is about to deliver a fatal blow, Piccolo gets in his way, causing Frieza to kill him instead. Gohan mourns his mentor's death and the Z-Fighters begin to lose hope. Whis finally hears Bulma's message for Goku and Vegeta to return to Earth and stop Frieza. Because they are too far away for Goku to use Instant Transmission, Gohan risks his life to raise his ki to dangerous levels, which would allow Goku to use his Instant Transmission to get to Earth with Vegeta. Frieza is about to finish off Gohan until both Goku and Vegeta arrive and the former deflects Frieza's attack, saving his son from death. Goku and Vegeta finally confront their old nemesis, with Frieza exclaiming with both joy and hatred that he will finally exact his revenge on Goku. The Saiyans vs. Golden Frieza Learning of Piccolo's death, Goku tells Krillin to take care of Gohan and then orders Trunks and Goten to retreat to The Lookout. Vegeta kills Captain Ginyu to stop him from interfering with his and Goku's fight with Frieza. After doing away with his entire army for being useless, Frieza transforms into his final form and asks to battle Goku first, as he blames Goku for his death from his first invasion. Jaco asks Bulma if Goku is her friend who defeated Frieza and she confirms this, later, Jaco is shocked to learn that her husband is Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, and tries to flee the scene out of fear. Goku and Frieza seem evenly matched but both Goku, who transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, and Vegeta, are in awe when Frieza goes into his new transformation: Golden Frieza. Throughout the intense battle, Frieza dominates Goku from the start. Vegeta is forced to be a bystander, but grows impatient and tries to intervene in the battle, as he is angered at Goku for merely sparring with Frieza rather than seriously fighting him. Vegeta fights with Goku over this and Frieza offers to spare Vegeta if he kills Goku for him. Vegeta, however, mocks Frieza and vows to kill him before being told by Goku to wait a little longer. As Beerus and Whis arrive to eat the sundae, Frieza freaks out upon seeing Beerus. Beerus does not interfere due to his Destroyer status, and suggests that he will save anyone who stays close to his sundae. Resuming the fight, Golden Frieza's stamina gradually drops, allowing Goku to turn the tables. Frieza thus resorts to Plan B, as Sorbet critically wounds Goku by blasting him through the chest. Vegeta intervenes to save Goku's life and orders Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Bean. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, much to everyone and Frieza's sudden awe (because he did not know that Vegeta can transform into a Super Saiyan), and shows no mercy to Frieza by brutally beating him to the point that Frieza reverts to his original form. Refusing to accept defeat, Frieza unleashes a powerful attack that destroys the Earth, killing Vegeta, the Z-Fighters' families and friends, along with the entirety of the planet's population. Only Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Master Roshi and Jaco survive due to Beerus and Whis' efforts. As Gohan, Krillin and Bulma despair at the loss of their families and friends, Whis explains that Frieza is likely still alive, as he can survive the vacuum of space, and offers Goku another chance to defeat Frieza by rewinding time by three minutes. After returning to the moment before Frieza blows up Earth, Goku rushes in and vaporizes Frieza with a point-blank Dash Kamehameha. Vegeta accuses Goku of stealing his kill until Bulma explains what would have happened. Beerus laments the irony for a God of Destruction to save a planet (although it was technically Whis who saved everyone from the start, all Beerus had to do is tell everyone to stand beside him), Whis explained Beerus did so in order to eat all of Earth's delicious cuisines. Afterwards, everyone attends a party at Capsule Corp. to celebrate Frieza's defeat, with Trunks exclaiming that he would have cut Frieza up if he returned. Everyone gets a familiar feeling at this statement, but laughs it off anyway, much to his confusion, as this is exactly what Future Trunks did to Mecha Frieza. Vegeta is asked by Goku if he wants to train, with Vegeta replying that they will only agree on one thing. Meanwhile, Frieza returns to his personal hell and is enthusiastically greeted by the angels that reside there, causing him to scream in horror. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse as part of the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, several new parallel quest timelines depict Frieza's revenge in fragmented timelines. One involves the Time Patrol assisting Frieza with his training and later invasion of Earth, though in this timeline he succeeds thanks to the Time Patrol's assistance, though as it occurs in a parallel timeline it has no effect on the official history recorded in the Scroll of Eternity. Trivia *It has been implied that if Frieza had actually trained his Golden Frieza form or actually fought Goku seriously upon transforming, he would've been able to kill Goku with little effort whatsoever. *In "The Super Soldiers Gather!, Part 2" Vegeta comments that he's sure that all the Combatants the Frieza Force had in store were killed during Frieza's revenge even though he's not sure about Frieza's Non-Combatanat followers. **In Broly, it is revealed that several veteran Frieza Force non-combatants such as Kikono, Berryblue, and Lemo are still alive and serve Frieza after he is revived following the Tournament of Power and assist him in rebuilding the Frieza Force by recruiting new members such as Cheelai, Broly, and even a former Saiyan Army member Paragus. Additionally a soldier named Daigen refers to himself as a full-fledged Combatant though it is unclear if he if he is a new recruit. Frieza is also shown to to have discovered the value of using weak Frieza Force members for covert missions such as stealing the Dragon Radar and collecting Dragon Balls on Earth as his enemies would have trouble detecting them with Ki Sense. Frieza has also come to value his army and is more methodical in dealing with his hated enemies apparently having learned from his past defeats. References Site Navigation Category:Wars Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super